Westeros One Shots
by LyrebirdSong
Summary: Mostly SanSan one - shots written to challenge those creative muscles. Cross posted from AO3. Modern settings, fairy tales, fun and serious. Different styles and different purposes.


Challenge: tell a story using only dialogue

Summary: Sansa needs to borrow some of her sister's bravery but gets a hold of someone else's.

* * *

 **The Spider**

 _Hiya Arya, mum gave me your new number – this is mine! Stop dropping your phone in loo!_

 _Also, finally finished unpacking so you should come down to KL when you get a chance – I can get you a discount at SnakeAlley._

 _I know you're not into fashion, but it's not my style – its totally yours though_

 _You'll love it!_

 _Arya, just tried calling you and it went straight to voicemail. Call me._

 _Call me when you get this message._

 _Arya, I really need you! Please call back._

 _Seriously – I am freaking out – call me._

 _Arya! There is a godsdamned spider in my room and its huge, help me._

 _I think it's a bitey spider._

 _Arya! Its moved between me and the door and now I can't leave my room. I'm stuck._

 _Please_

 _Arya_

 _Arya_

 _Arya_

 _Arya_

 _ARYA_

 _ARYA_

 _AYRA_

 **I turn my phone on after work and I have 6 missed calls and 20 messages.**

 **Spider still there?**

 _YES it's still there! I can't leave my room._

 _Its between me and the door._

 _I tried to go around it but it turned around to face me._

 _It's watching me_

 _Arya, It's watching me._

 _With its too many eyes_

 **Okay, calm down. You have packing boxes.**

 **So kill the fucker.**

 _I can't kill it!_

 _It's not its fault that I have a totally justifiable fear of it._

 **Just squash it with a box, put it out of its misery.**

 _No!_

 _What it has a wife and little baby spiders._

 **Wtf**

 _Also, the boxes aren't in my room._

 _Why did you have to stay in the North. You should be here wth me, doing that glass thing._

 _But it won't fit in the glass._

 **Glass thing?**

 _You know, you trap it in a glass and slide a piece of paper under it and let it go outside._

 **Why don't you do that.**

 _Because it'll move!_

 _And bite me!_

 _And I think it's too big to fit in one of my glasses._

 _Also, I don't have a glass in my room._

 _Or a paper._

 **Or any sense**

 _HEY! It's not funny to mock me in my time of need._

 **Okay here's what you're going to do.**

 **You have shoes?**

 _Of course_

 **Shoe box?**

 _Yes_

 **Take the lid off a shoebox.**

 **And split the corners so its flat.**

 **You there?**

 _Yes, sorry._

 **Okay, got the lid done?**

 _Just a mintue._

 _Minute_

 _Done_

 **Good. Now take the shoes out of the box.**

 _K_

 **And do the glass thing with the shoe box.**

 _What if it hurts me?_

 **It won't if you drop the box from above.**

 _Ah! I get it._

 _You're so smrt_

 _Smat_

 _SMART_

 _Okay_

 _I can do this._

 **So do it.**

 _Don't rush me._

 _DID IT._

 **Great!**

 _The box is over the spider._

 _Can I just leave it there?_

 **What**

 **No**

 _ **Slide the fucking lid under the box already**_

 _Ok ok!_

 _Jeeze_

 **You done yet?**

 **Hey**

 **You there?**

 _I did it!_

 **Is the spider still in your place?**

 _Nope! It's in the bush out the front of the building!_

 _I am dancing around right now!_

 _Thanks for the help!_

 **Any time**

 _So are you gonna come stay with me for a while?_

 _Arya?_

 _You there?_

 **Not Arya**

 **Your mum gave you the wrong number.**

 _Not funny_

 **It's really not**

 _You're serious?_

 **As a punch in the balls**

 _Omg_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _Likr, so sorry_

 **What for?**

 _Wasting your evening?_

 **It was nothing**

 **Just sitting here having a beer after work**

 _Well… thanks for your help_

 **It was all you little bird.**

 _Little bird?!_

 _What?!_

 _I could be a cage fighter for all you know_

 **What?! Cage fighter, no**

 **Just, no**

 **Lol**

 **What?!**

 **Don't you work in a girly store?**

 _Its not girly! Its like goth or alternative_

 _I had to watch a tonne of youtube videos to work out how to do my hair and makeup_

 _Just for the interview_

 **You just proved my point little bird**

 _You can't see me_

 _But I am making angry faces_

 **And I am making amused faces**

 _Ugh._

 _Whatevs_

 **Whatevs?**

 **Are you in high school?**

 **Should you be living in KL now?**

 **It's no place for little girls?**

 _What?! I'm 22!_

 _And just cos I am not like an old man or something._

 _Doesn't mean I can't live here._

 _Also, my grad school is here._

 _Old man._

 **You can't goad me little bird.**

 **I am made of stronger stuff**

 _Fine,_

 _What do I call you_

 _If not old man_

 **What?**

 _I can't have you in my phone as Arya_

 **Just call me Hound.**

 _Hound?_

 **Yeah, Hound.**

 _What a pair. The hound and the little bird._

 _Sounds like a disney movie :D_

 _Hey hound?_

 **Yeah?**

 _thanks for the helping me with the spider._

 **Anytime**

 _Night, Hound_

 **Night Little Bird**

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading. Feedback makes for better writing.


End file.
